Curiouser and Curiouser
by Alex is Bills Kleiner Android
Summary: is it incest if she's not actually related' Bill thought to Himself, looking at his 'sister' the runaway his mom had found on the street, she looked alone and sad he wanted to help but not like a brother, and how could he help he knew nothing about her
1. prologue

Curiouser and Curiouser

Prologue

**A.N. ****okay I'm not really liking ****We Don't Belong**** so I am not sure if I will continue it. I decided to write this instead. Please Comment people you are driving me insane!**

_Summary:__ Bill looked at the girl sitting in the window she looked different than the girl at the club. He never would have guessed when he saw Alex and her band 'We Rock Halloween' at a club in Berlin that she was a runaway. It wasn't until he went home to visit his family and his Mom told him she'd adopted a runaway that he met his new sister, the girl who never fell in love. He didn't even recognize the broken girl at his house as the all attitude singer he had met but one look into her eyes and he realizes nor only who she is but that his feelings for her are not brotherly._

_**Characters: **__**you people know Tokio Hotel so I won't describe them, or their friend Andi.**_

_**Collette: **__**13, 5'5 died black hair, naturally light brown wears black grey and gothic lace. Brown/blue/green eyes, medium build.**_

_**Alex:**__** 13, dark mahogany hair with natural high lights and low lights that gives her hair the tendency to turn different colors in the light, black in dark lighting and slowly turns red gold depending on lighting, 5'8, wears skinny jeans, chains, studs ,red, black, purple, and LOTS of jewelry, Green/brown/yellowish/blue dark eye, well muscled and curvy 150 lbs (basically solid muscle)**_

_**Allie:**__** 13, 5 ft even, bleached blonde hair naturally dark blonde, wears only neon and paint splatters, Blue eyes, delicate/pixie like build.**_

_**Colista:**__** 13, 5'6 medium blonde naturally, ice/sky blue eyes, wears jeans and rocker tees. Curvy well muscled almost as much as Alex**_

_**Karrot:**__** 13, 5'8, waist length brown wavy hair, heavy freckles, Ice blue eyes, hoodies, jeans, and t-shirts, only about 110lbs, solid muscle (swimmer), hates makeup**_

**Tom**

I sat at the bar next to Bill I wasn't entirely sure why we had come to this club I wasn't in the mood for clubbing besides none of the girls were hot. I looked around one last time hoping to see a girl worth talking to before I left early, then I saw them, a group of girls I was sure had not been there when I had looked. There were five of them. One of the girls looked totally normal in jeans and a hoodie. The rest looked more out there one girl reminded me of my brother not in looks but her clothes her hair was dark, I couldn't tell if it was black or some other deep color and she was covered in chains and studs and skulls, another girl was tiny maybe five foot she glowed with all the colors she was wearing, then there was another tall girl she had blonde hair and wore heavy-ish eyeliner but she was to blonde to pull off the other girls amount, then the last girl she was dressed in black from head to toe her hair was black and she had black eyeliner and lipstick too she looked very unhappy at being there. They were all gorgeous even the plain one 'looks like fun has arrived' I thought as I stood up, Bill following me.

"I wouldn't" said a voice. I turned to see a guy leaning against the counter he nodded towards the girls who were being swarmed by guys. "They are notorious for there lack of relations, some people even say there lesbians-"

"Are you saying just because you don't date you're a homo!" Bill exclaimed extremely offended.

"No! I am just telling you the story, Allie, the little one is always hyper and never seems to have time to talk to guys, the one all in black, Collette, is super shy, Angela is the tall blonde apparently she had a bad relationship and they say she refuses to trust guys, Karrot" I raised my eye brows at the name, "she's the one who isn't wearing make up, well it's rumored she has had lots of boyfriends but she never seems to talk to guys, and Alex," the man's entire face lit up and his face took on a dreamy quality that faded to a burn of rejection, "no one knows what her deal is look at her any guy would have her and she doesn't even notice them or actually if guys get to pushy she injures them"

"Well," I said, "sounds like a challenge, they wouldn't be the first to change their minds for this," I said and walked away towards the girls. Bill followed shaking his head.

"We should leave them alone people are harassing them enough, you know what its like not to be able to go enjoy yourself" I just shook my head at Bill's innocence.

"You see brother of mine that's how you get them," Bill just rolled his eyes and stood back as I made my way through the crowd. I shoved one of the guys who was getting into Allie's personal space and like a lightning bolt Alex was in front of me it was evident she was the protector of this group because Collette was hiding behind her and she was already opening her mouth to defend Allie. 'Wow' I thought I had already managed to remember their names. I turned away from Alex back to the guys who were harassing them, "look guys they don't want you around why don't you just back off and take a hint!" I said Alex put her hands on her hips drawing my attention down her long frame she was hot but she had a bit much muscle still she was HOTT!

"Look Mr. I don't know who you think you are but don't try and play games," she said when I pulled out an affronted face, "I saw you checkin' us out you like them just want in your pants."

"Well," I said surprised this chick was smart. Bill stepped out of no where.

"Tom, leave her be, you can find another girl to have fun with," Alex tossed her hair and smiled at Bill before leading her group away I looked at Bill he was staring after her, his face enchanted. I was slightly in shock I wasn't used to being turned down and I definantly used to my brother going loopy over some random chick. Then I heard the mic. Kick on and I turned to the stage and saw the girls up there, Alex held the microphone in her hand, Allie at the key board, Angela on the bass, Karrot with the drums, and Collette held a violin under her chin.

"Hey, guys, we are We Rock Halloween! and today we will perform our song 'up to you'." Alex spoke and music built up I listened surprised I don't like emo ballads but this was good.

**A.N- okay this is the beginning, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Please before I go crazy, review. The next chapter will be on soon, I promise its going to be about the twins finding out they have a new sister, WHO IS IT! do you think.**


	2. run away mystery

Curiouser and Curiouser

Run Away Mystery

**Simone (a.k.a. Bill und Tom's mom)**

I was heading home after a long walk through town and it was almost dark, that's when I saw her. She was hunched in the corner of an alley sitting on a large duffle bag. She was hunched over with her hood pulled up so all I could see was long probably black hair and snow white skin. She looked up at me and I knew she didn't belong around here. She reminded me of my son Bill, not in looks but in style she had meticulously done hair clothes and make up but tears had dragged her thick glittery black eyeliner down her face.

"Guten Tag," she said. She had a mild American accent and I started to worry what was an American doing alone in the streets of this tiny little town.

"Hello," I said thinking she might be more comfortable with her own language.

"Do you know were there's a church?" she asked and I saw the cross on her neck.

"Dear Lord, child you will not be sleeping in a church!"

"Its fine, I'm used to it, I don't want to impose…."

"You aren't, my two boys moved out it will be nice to have some new life in the house come on." She followed obediently. "My names Simone by the way, Simone Trumper," we walked to my house and I called my husband as we entered. He looked at the girl flabbergasted.

"Who, what?" he said still looking confused.

"This is…" I broke off because I didn't have a name to call her by.

"Alex," she supplied.

"Alex, she has no where to stay she can stay here for a while, with Bill and Tom gone we have room." I noticed a small flutter of recognition in Alex's face but it faded and I thought I imagined it.

"Are you lost?" Gordon asked her, she looked old enough to live alone so I wasn't sure if I should ask about parents.

"Not really, and I haven't parents for you to call either,"

"Are they dead," I asked not wanting to bring back any bad memories.

"Nein, but they may as well be," I nodded and showed her to a room she could have and a shower. I went back to Gordon.

"We can't just toss her out on the street," I told him.

"You want to keep her! Simone, dear, we no nothing about her, she could dangerous!"

"You want me to put her out so she can sleep in the alley ways and freeze to death!"

"NO, of course not," he sighed resigned "the boys will be here in a few days you had best warn them. I nodded and went down the hall to the computer room, I hardly recognized the girl stepping out of the bathroom. Her hair which I had previously assumed to be black and straight was actually deep mahogany in the golden hall light, it was still wet but already curling up into perfect spirals, her face was heart shape and fine boned but strong and I had assumed with hair that dark the paleness came from make up but her skin was still white as the snow out side, she was gorgeous.

**(A few days later) Bill**

I looked down at the message on the computer screen one last time as Tom spoke echoing my own thoughts.

"What was she thinking?" What had my mother been thinking when she adopted a run away off the street. All we had got was an e-mail saying she had found a girl and still knew nothing about her except her name was Alex, she is Christian, and American. We also got a warning or I should say Tom got a warning that she was part of the family and not to be touched. That we were to be nice and that her life had been hard enough without us being asses.

"I have no idea," I told him as we stepped out of the car and headed towards the house. I stepped inside and hugged my mom and dad.

"She is in there," my mom said answering the question we were to shy to ask, she gestured towards the living room. "And Tom, I meant what I said you are going to leave her alone!" Tom nodded.

"How old is she, anyway?" he asked.

"I don't know she doesn't talk a lot except once when a friend of hers showed up."

"Wait, she's from America but she has friends here?" I said slightly confused.

"There American too, but they seem to have somewhere to stay, so I don't know." Tom shrugged and walked around the corner I followed him there she was sitting in the bay window. The day out side was slightly over cast and the faint sun back lit her. I couldn't see her most of face or guess her age, the first thing I noticed was how defeated she looked. She was wearing tight black super flair jeans I could see her purple and black spiked belt from were her over sized black T-shirt hooked on it, the t-shirt looked as if it had writing in it in purple but I couldn't read it. Her hair fell away from her face in ringlets a little way past her shoulders she had bangs straightened and hashing across her face covering the side facing me. I could just see her pale, pale skin and the edge of her very red lips, she wasn't wearing any makeup and she was bare foot I could see black polish on her finger and toe nails. The sun filtered through the window and into her hair it glowed brilliant red-gold. I just stared at her so did Tom, suddenly I felt the need to be closer to her to hold her to protect her, but this feeling didn't feel brotherly not at all. My mom came in.

"Bill, Tom, this is your new sister, Alex meet the rest of our family." Alex stood up and looked at us, she was tall probably 5'8, she was curvy and her arms were well muscled, she looked like she was maybe seventeen or eighteen. She was perfect, I read her shirt as she stood there 'Anything can happen when I'm around' I smiled and kicked Tom because I knew how he would take it. Alex looked up and I met her deep green eyes, from here a few feet away I couldn't really tell her irises from her pupils but I could just catch the barest hint of green around the edges. I just stared into her eyes and she stared back my heart was leaping in my chest and my head was slightly dazed, this was the second time this week I had felt this way the last time was at a bar in Berlin.

**Alex**

I just stared at him, what had I gotten myself into? I had been adopted by Bill Kaulitz family! I had had my suspicious when I found my self in Maddenburg, Germany being taken in by Simone and Gordon Trumper, I am a loyal Tokio Hotel fan and now I was siblings with the love of my life. I was still amazing at screwing up my life. I looked into his face and I couldn't look away his brilliant gold brown eyes hypnotized me and I couldn't look away.


	3. Who Knew?

Curiouser and Curiouser 2

Who Knew?

**Bill**

The sun was shining on my face. I groaned and threw my arm over my face. I rolled onto my stomach and looked at the clock, 2, p.m., I was guessing. I groaned. I wasn't planning on waking up for a few hours. I hadn't gotten home until 7 a.m. I had been out of town for a few days, well, out of the country. I was in L.A. recording, I had been in L.A. recording, anyway. I sat up and went to shut the door. The dog must have opened it last night. I stumbled over the dog and made it to the door.

"Bill Kaulitz!" I looked, actually looked. I'd been kind of staring blankly. My mother stood with Alex a few feet away. I was glad I didn't sleep in the nude. As it was, I was sitting there in my underwear. If I had thought of Alex as my sister, I wouldn't feel bad, but, as it was, I was mortified. Or, I would have been if I wasn't so damn tired. "Bill, put some clothes on! Then you can drive Alex to the gym." I nodded and went to shut the door. But before I did, I noticed Alex's eyes skate over my body, a small smirk flittering across her features, but mostly approval and what looked like longing. I shut the door and rested my head on the door. I was seeing things. She couldn't think of me the way I think of her. I grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt. There was no point in disguising myself; everyone around here knows who I am, and most don't care that I'm famous. I walked out of my room, decent this time. I was headed for the kitchen when Alex appeared, holding my coffee.

"Thanks," I told her and downed the coffee. I went to the laundry room and grabbed some socks. I was searching for my keys in the kitchen when Alex appeared, holding them. "Meine Gott, you're a lifesaver!" She smiled and her whole face lit up, and I decided to compliment her more often. We made it to the gym. I followed her inside and gave her my number so she could call me when she was ready to go.

"I'm going out with my friends after we work out, but thanks," I nodded and watched as she darted over to a pair of girls a few meters away. Then I turned around to come face to face with some of the last people I ever wanted to see.

"Hey freak," said Hans, the leader, his name was hysterical to me. It was so stereotypical. "You found yourself some eye candy." He nodded towards Alex and lust flicked into his face.

"Look, Hans, she's my little sister, so why don't you fuck off."

"I heard they picked her up on the streets and brought her home for you." He leaned closer. "Me, I think she's too good for you, but if you're so famous, why don't you go get someone hotter?"

"One, she's my sister. Two, she can't be both too hot and not hot enough for me." I threw a sidelong glance at Alex. I was worried. I didn't want these people after her. I knew she could take out any one of them; it had taken ten of them to take out Tom and I. "I don't know about you, but in my family, incest isn't allowed." Suddenly, Alex flew into me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you for bringing me." I usually pulled out an annoyed expression, but, instead, I thanked her with my eyes. I pulled her arms away from me.

"Look, sis, I only did this 'cause mom told me to." She pouted. "What? Oh, sorry." She smiled, hugged me again, and ran off. "You see," I said and walked away. Turning around, "and you leave her be." When I got in the car, I got a call from Jost. He'd heard about some new band he thought had talent, but he wanted our opinion because their manager was running them into the ground.

**Alex**

I watched Bill go, a small smile tugging on my lips. I used every opportunity to hug him. I couldn't count how many times I had stood outside his door, just watching him sleep or staring at his door. I knew it was kind of creepy, but I couldn't help it.

"Look at _you_," Karrot grinned evilly as we head for the weight benches, "all over Mr. Bill Kaulitz." She drawled out his name.

"He's just my brother."

"Aww, poor Alex," said Colista. She hugged me. I tossed my bag on the ground and sat on the bench. I checked the weights. My friends took the signal to leave the subject be. After a long workout, we hit the showers and we went back to Collette's apartment. I tossed open the door and headed straight for the kitchen, where I grabbed a banana. I was _hungry_. Allie was searching for her collection of glasses and Karrot was straightening Colista's hair already. I headed to the closet to search for something for us to wear. For Allie, I grabbed tie-dye skinny jeans and a black t-shirt that said 'I'm not short, I'm concentrated awesomeness,' some neon, layered, high-top Converse, and paint splattered fingerless gloves. For Collette, I found gray leggings and a black shirt made out of lace and a light gray long sleeved shirt to wear under it, knee high black boots with no heels. For Karrot, I found a regular pair of jeans, a blood red tank top, and a hoodie that had the words 'Watch out, I bite' across the front. I finally found swirl-washed, boot-cut jeans and a black t-shirt that had a picture of a cereal bowl and said 'Serial Killer,' and a pair of orange skater shoes for Colista. Finally, for myself, I pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a light purple t-shirt that said 'Rock' on the front and had gem-studded angel wings on the back. I pulled on my rock-n-roll goddess hoodie, put on some purple high-top Converse. I headed out into the main room. Karrot attacked my hair with the flat iron. I did Collette's eyeliner. I let her put on her own black lipstick. I gave Allie the fuchsia lip gloss and put neon green and orange zebra stripes on her eyes. For Colista, I did light blue shimmery eye shadow with heavy black eyeliner and regular pink lip gloss. Then, for myself, black eyeliner on bottom, purple eyeliner on top, a little on the bottom under the black and shimmery purple eye shadow on the brow bone, and, of course, purple lipstick. After that, we grabbed whatever accessories we wanted and jumped in the car to go to the venue/ club. We were still doing run through procedure when the club opened. The first few people through the door were several familiar faces: Bill, Tom, Georg, Gustav, and Andreas, and behind them, their manager David Jost. I stared. Collette went to get my attention, saw what I was staring at, and then stared, too. Finally, Karrot realized what was going on and slapped us both in the back of the head. I got up on stage as the club filled up. I'd never been so nervous for a show before, but I was guessing it had something to do with a certain audience member, a.k.a. Bill. I wondered what he would think. The stage lights flashed on, and my moment to think was over. Everybody was looking at us. I picked up the microphone. Oh, lord. I had no idea what I was going to say.

"Welcome to the show. We are We Rock Halloween, and we will be the performance for today. I motioned to Karrot to start the beat. She started to play "Face It," The song was a good starter: upbeat and lively. We played a few more songs, and the whole time, I couldn't take my eyes away from Bill. Finally, he looked back at me. His eyes widened in shock. He wasn't expecting it to be me. That was the last song. I handed the microphone to the DJ and stepped off the stage. The crowd was full of congratulators and pushers. Suddenly, Bill and the entire group were about a meter in front of us. Jost came to the front of the group and introduced himself.

"You know," he said, "you girls have talent, and I can't stand to see that manager of yours running that talent straight into the ground."

"Are you offering me a contract?" I asked.

"Well, yeah."

"We agree," I said.

"Since when?" said Allie.

"Since I said so." Bill was still looking at me with a curious expression on his face. Tom, however, had moved his attention to Collette.

**A.N. everybody thank Collette **_**Ennapode lemur Kaulitz **_**for typing this, I wrote it we just spent an hour on the phone reading it out loud so she can type it. ohh yea, Meine Gott means My God, any suggestions friends ohh mine I have an idea but suggestions are always helpful.**


	4. The Veil Comes Loose

Curiouser and Curiouser 3

The veil comes loose

**Bill**

I was still in shock after seeing Alex up on that stage, she was amazing, at least I had figured out why she was in Germany if not why she was homeless. We had left the club together I had offered to drive her home and she agreed, our parents were out so she brought her friend Collette over so she wouldn't be alone with Tom in the house he still went after her now and then. She sat next to me in the front seat I held both hand on the wheel and looked straight ahead. I usually left one hand on the hand rest but it was to hard not to reach out and touch her. She had her clasped hands in her lap and was looking down.

"Why didn't you say anything about the band?" I asked I would have helped her.

"You are an amazing musician and I am not so much, I was embarrassed because I didn't want you to think we weren't good." I saw a faint flush leak over her cheeks, since when had my opinion mattered so much? And how long had she known I was a musician? Did she know on what scale I was a musician? I didn't press that matter it was nice having her either not know or not care.

"Well I think you're an amazing musician," I told her which she was totally untraditional but amazing. She bobbed her head but didn't argue. I couldn't help watching her she looked so different all dressed up. Her flattened hair lost most of its highlights. The heavy eyeliner made her look even older I still don't know how old she was and she seemed disinclined to tell me so I let her be. She was wearing a tight fitting shirt and jeans I had had a hard time keeping my eyes on her face when she was performing. We got to the house and I stepped out of the car but didn't go inside. I watched her wondering yet again if it was really incest if she wasn't related. Alex turned at the door to look at me I motioned for her to go on. I watched her I had known she was smart: and beautiful but this sexy singer thing was pushing on the constraints of my mind. I really wanted a cigarette but I remembered the first and only time she had found me smoking the anger and sadness on her face had shocked me as she gave me a dressing down on how bad they were for me. I hadn't had a smoke since. After a while I went inside still trying to get my brain on straight. The first thing I heard as I stepped into the house was Alex yelling at Tom, again.

"Tom leave me alone!" she yelled, "I don't want you get over it!"

"Come on, any girl would want this and I'm throwing myself at you what is your deal?" I made it to her room then Alex was standing on one side of the room she had her shirt off but her bra was on she still had jewelry and makeup it was an amazing sight I had to admit.

"Tom," I spoke after him they all faced me and Alex ran over to hide behind me. "I told you to leave her be, she doesn't want you cant you get that."

"Take her!" Alex gestured from Tom to her friend, "I sacrifice Collette to the King of the Pervs!"

"Self sacrifice." Her friend responded looking Tom over.

"Did you just call me a perv?" Tom asked.

"Yea, now leave, weather or not she goes with you just get out." I could hear her breath speeding up in anger I thought. Tom shrugged and motioned for Collette to follow him and she did. I stood there for a moment before I realized Alex hadn't moved away from me like she usually did. I glanced at her behind me, her eyes were closed and there was an expression of peace on her face as she rested her head against my side. Her eyes opened slowly and I saw happiness, then shock but under that I saw the look of longing and sadness that was buried deep in her eyes it was those emotions that undid my self control. I put my hand under her chin and pulled her face to mine I kissed her gently after a heartbeat of shock she kissed me back. She slid her hands over my shoulders and around my neck I swear those seconds were the best I had ever had. I pulled away and looked at Alex there was no horror or really surprise just plain out happiness and, and love. I looked down at her all I wanted to do was hold her to never leave this moment but there were to many questions, I didn't even know how old she was. I let her go and she almost fell I hadn't realized how unsteady she had become in those few seconds. We just looked at each other what exactly were we supposed to say after that?

"What will they think?" she asked reading the question on my face.

"I don't know I really don't" I looked at her and said the only thing I could think of, "Alex think about it, I'll see you in the morning, good night." I didn't hear her follow me till I was almost to my room and turned to look back, I was thinking what were we going to do I couldn't ever be without her it had been hard not to touch her before and going away and not seeing her completely had killed but as I turned around I saw her standing in the hall she had dropped the jewelry but put her shirt back on her face was forlorn and as I looked at her she fell onto her knees her head almost hitting the ground she looked up at me.

"Please don't leave me, alone" the need in her eyes struck me again and couldn't turn away I walked over to her she just looked up at me. I reached down and picked her up she wrapped her legs around my waist and I walked to my room and kicked the door shut. I set her down on the bed and kissed her.

"You know we shouldn't do this?" I asked in between kisses.

"Yes, and I don't give a damn" she said breathlessly.

"I couldn't agree more," I said and those were last coherent words for a long while.

**Alex**

I couldn't help myself he came to my room to kick his brother out and Collette went with Tom I was alone and I couldn't make myself move away from him. He looked at me and finally I saw the look I had dreamed of seeing in his face he wanted me back and suddenly we were kissing and I was in heaven. He pulled away and I felt myself falling I steadied my self barely. His face was confused but not upset.

"What will they think?" I asked him, they were his family, not really mine.

"I don't know I really don't," he said then he made his goodbyes and left I couldn't let him go not completely I just couldn't. I followed him and he turned around my knees already wobbly from the kiss, couldn't hold me up as I looked into his face way to many emotions for me to handle.

"Please," I begged, "don't leave me alone" he walked over and picked me up held onto him like my life depended on it I think it did. He set me on the bed but didn't move away I held close and kissed him back.

**(Later that night/early the next day)**

When we were done I curled up next to him my head was spinning I was having trouble priossesing this all a few hours ago he was like an older brother now he was here with me exactly like I wanted him to be. Damn that sounded creepy I thought as he pulled me out of the bed with him.

"I think you might want a shower," he suggested I nodded he had a point I looked around hopelessly for my clothes. "I'll find them he said figuring it out go on I have to put these through the wash anyway," he gestured towards the sheets and I wondered if he was covering it up, there was no need to worry about how the family took this if they didn't know right? I stepped out of the shower and dried off my clothes were there on the sink as he had said I wandered out what exactly was going to happen now. Bill wasn't in the bedroom I stepped out of the room he was fiddling with the DVD player. I came out and wrapped my arms around him, he smiled and we sat on the couch to watch the movie. I only half way watched it I couldn't even tell what it was and I quickly fell asleep with my head on his shoulder and his arm around my waist.

**A.N. okay people here it is they finally gave up faking it! haa Jimminy Grillen Collette you and Tom… AGAIN! Anyway what do you guys think….**


	5. Keep The Secret or Not?

Curiouser and Curiouser 4

Keep The Secret Or Not?

**Alex**

I was confused for a moment when I woke up, feeling the heat of someone's skin under my cheek. Last night flooded through my mind. I opened my eyes. I looked around, I was leaning against Bill and his arms were wrapped around me.

"You're awake." I nodded even though it wasn't a question. I flipped myself over so I was facing him. He smiled at me, he was more peaceful than I had ever seen him. "We might want to get up before our parents come home and find us." I shook my head. That just didn't sound right. I got up and he stood up after me and pushed the hair out of my face. He held out his hand. I grabbed it. We walked into the kitchen. I released his hand to make coffee and he wrapped his arms around my waist. We heard a car in the driveway and he jumped back and sat in a chair. Collette came in, her hair messed up, but she had remembered to put her pajamas back on. Tom came after her in some jeans, no shirt though. About two seconds later our parents walked in. I made coffee for everyone but Collette, who got orange juice. I decided to give Simone a break and make breakfast.

"You can cook?" Tom and Bill asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, you can't?" I thought for a minute. "Wait, I know you can't!" Tom rolled his eyes.

"That's 'cause you're stupid," Collette said. Simone laughed.

"You can't cook, either, Collette!" I yelled.

"Yeah, I know, I burnt myself boiling water…" Collette replied. Tom looked at her like, 'really?' That's when Gordon broke in.

"Tom, stop being rude to your guests."

"They're not _my_ guests."

"_I'm_ not your guest, I live here. But _she_, on the other hand, is, according to last night!" I replied. Simone looked at her son disparagingly.

"Really, Tom?" she said.

"Yeah, she offered…" Tom defended himself. Collette laughed.

"A SQUIRREL!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me.

"No, he's more like a dog…" Collette said.

"No, outside the window…" I replied. Gordon just rolled his eyes and stood up from the table.

"I'm too tired to deal with you guys this morning." He walked out of the room. Simone stood up.

"Bill, you can take Collette home, and Tom, you're grounded."

"But, I'm over 18, you can't do that!"

"You live in my house, mister. Now go to the corner!"

"But, Mom, that's where little kids go."

"Exactly. I can't trust you in your room." Bill, Collette, and I were all laughing hysterically.

"I'm going to go to my room to get some clothes on," I said.

"That sounded bad," Collette said.

"You're the one who _lost_ her clothes!"

"That sounded bad."

"It was supposed to." Collette followed me into the room. She put on a plain black t-shirt, dark jeans with a hole in one knee, and high top black Converse. I, myself, wore purple skinny jeans, black Converse boots with purple laces, a black t-shirt that said 'I'm not ADD its just that—oh look, something shiny!' and Bill's silver jacket that I stole. Collette grabbed her stuff and we ran back out into the hallway. I looked at Bill. He seemed to have lost his keys again. I walked over, grabbed them from on the counter, and I gave them to him. We got in the car. I got in the front, Collette in the back, and Bill in the driver's seat. I pointed out the directions to Collette's apartment as he drove. He dropped her off and I looked at him. We really needed to talk, but what was I going to say? I let him speak first.

The first thing he said was, "We need to go shopping."

"What?"

"You need more clothes!"

"This is a strange conversation."

"Well, yeah, but it's true."

"Yeah, I know." I decided I wasn't going to argue. Besides, I got free clothes, and, plus, I got to spend hours alone with him!

"But there's something I have to tell you now," he said. I wondered if he was going to tell me that he was an international rock star and that his fans might attack him, and that was pretty much the story he gave me. "Look, I'm not just some musician, I'm the lead singer from Tokio Hotel, and I have crazy fans, they might—"

"Attack you, kill you, attack me… and you're a millionaire!"

"Wait, you knew?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause it didn't matter." He looked at me for a minute.

"What?" he said.

"I said it doesn't matter." He looked surprised, so I decided to explain it to him. "Being famous doesn't have anything to do with your personality." Gently I reached over and put my hand in his, his only response to my statement was to twine his fingers through mine.

**Bill**

I thought about what she had said for a moment she had known who I was from the start that first time at the club and she hadn't mentioned it, hadn't asked for money or anything I was amazed I was so used to people using and abusing my position it hadn't occurred to me that she might know who I am even be a fan. The fact that she had known I was famous and hadn't cared made it worth even more I twined my finger through hers and squeezed her hand I couldn't explain my gratitude but I was trying to show her, I think she got the message. After a pause she pulled the big issue out into the open, "Are we going to tell them?"

"Not yet," I said after a pause, I didn't think my family; our family could take it, "I'll have to tell Tom but he won't tell. I don't know if mom and dad can handle this, they thought they had to watch Tom and I'm the one who jump's you first chance I get"

"Not the first chance." She said quietly.

"What?"

"You could have had me any of the time I have been at your house," she ducked her head embarrassed I guess. "I fell in love with you a while ago," I wondered if she met at the club or at the house or before we had met, "then I came to your house I didn't know it was yours and then Simone says here's your brothers and I'm like 'great' then your there and I don't know I wanted to say something to tell you but I was afraid, I thought to you I was just a little sister and I would rather have you as a brother than as nothing, I would rather watch you never know and be happy then have my feelings trouble you, even if it hurt me." I was surprised at that at how deep her feeling were it had been as hard for her living as a sibling with The One, and wanting to touch them, hold them, kiss them and not being able to suddenly an idea struck.

"that's why you always yelled when Tom was near you and always had me take you everywhere, I thought you just didn't like Tom" she laughed.

Pretty much, I wanted an excuse to be near you, and I don't really like Tom to much I mean if he left me alone we'd be fine but as is he annoys me." I laughed I could imagine, it annoyed me watching Tom go after girls I couldn't imagine being one.

"I would always watch you," I admitted feeling I had to tell her the truth, "I couldn't go be with you but I had to see you and I kept trying to think of a way to tell you,"

"I did the same thing," she said, "when you got home in the morning you would go fall asleep and I would stand and watch, I wanted to say something to tell you, but I couldn't I wasn't brave enough." I caressed her hand with my thumb, it probably should have creped me out that she watched me sleep but it didn't because if I was ever home and awake when she was asleep I would have done the same.

"Alex," I said I wanted to know why her friends had apartments and she was on the streets, "Why don't you have a place to stay, I mean, Collette ahs an apartment why didn't you live with her? I don't want you to leave but it is confusing."

"They would have let me stay but I didn't want to impose, I didn't want to go with mom but well you know what she's like you're her kid. There parents support them and were willing to pay for apartments while were getting famous, but mine refused to consider it and wanted me to go to LCHS," I assumed that was a school, "but I couldn't go there it would have kill me, if I didn't kill myself," that made me look up, "No, I'm not like that anymore, but that's how bad it was and they didn't see it so I left," I noted that she skated her hand across her left elbow and over her abdomen I could barely see the faint line of scars on her elbow I'd assumed that she'd gotten them in one of her clumsy moments, I thought but I couldn't remember whether or not she had scars on her abdomen I had been um… preoccupied.

"I'm sorry," I said as we walked towards the mall finally exiting the car, I wrapped my arm around her waist and we weren't more than a foot inside the door when I saw three girls in Tokio Hotel shirts. This was about to get interesting.

**A.N. okay these are coming slow because I am busy and I need Collette to be my typist so thank her. I might not have another chap on for a while so I'm going to leave this cliff hanger!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	6. futures in your hands

Curiouser and Curiouser 5

Futures in you hands

**Bill**

I tugged Alex away quickly, I wanted to avoid the fan Alex and I didn't need press coverage. She looked around under her lashes she must have sensed there was more than one reason I was pulling her toward the busiest store in the place. It was of course the electronic store. She wandered over to a case of Ipods I kept an arm around her waist but looked around the girls were gone.

"Do you want that?" I gestured at the ipod she nodded and I called the sales person over. She stared at me as I bought it. I handed it to her as we walked out of the store. "What's with the look?" I asked.

"You just bought me a 300$ Ipod!"

"And?" she shook her head. "It's just an Ipod"

"I've never had one," Ohh, my bad. "My parents thought that they were to expensive and said I didn't need one and got me a cheap ass MP3 that broke like two months later." I hugged her.

"Look you're with me now, stop looking at price tags." She laughed. I smiled I loved her laugh and it was nice to walk around the mall and just be a normal guy with his girl friend. She paused.

"That is AMAZING" she yelped and I turned. There was a black and purple laced corset my eye brows shot up, "Really Bill your brain went THERE"

"Yes it did." She laughed and I followed her hoping this wasn't something like Victoria's Secret. I breathed a sigh of relief when it wasn't it was a Goth apparel store it was pretty sweet. I followed her around as she bought jeans, chains, T-shirts, long sleeved shirts, fingerless gloves, and two corsets. I didn't even look at the bill as I paid it I had a suspicion it would be high triple digits if not four digits. We were walking past an Areopostal store when Alex froze she dragged me across the hall and into a restaurant.

"They are following us!" she whispered stretching up so it looked like she was kissing my neck.

"The fans?" I asked sliding my hands over her hips. She nodded, people were snickering at us but I didn't care. We cut through the restaurant and into a shoe store I got her some converse and some boots but then we left FAST.

**Karrot**

Alex and Collette were gone so Colista, Allie and I decided to go to a party. I left Colista and Allie at the door and headed to the bar I wondered if I could get a drink. There was a cute blonde guy sitting at the bar I decided to talk to him, he wasn't smoking or anything but he was a normal baby-faced guy and I really wanted to talk to him, I usually avoided guys because they were jerks but I didn't think this guy was. I leaned over the bar and flirted with the tender until he brought me a beer for free. I sat next to the boy and he looked at me. He looked familiar but I couldn't place his face so I gave it up.

"My names Karrot, what's yours?"

"I'm Gustav," he said looking surprised. "You look bored," he noted.

"I was, like you were," he looked surprised and I smiled I'm good at reading people.

"I haven't met someone like you in a long while," he said with a smile, I smiled back and looked around for my friends what I saw blew my mind. I guess I just found Collette. She was dancing with a tall ghetto guy I watched as he put a black rose into her hair, 'wow' was all I could think. Gustav saw my face and turned to look. We both stared I wondered if the guy was his friend. I was flabbergasted for several reasons 1) Collette was SOCIALIZING 2) Collette was DANCING 3) Collette was with a guy 4) Collette was with a ghetto guy 5) Collette was with a TALL guy he was almost an entire foot taller than her.

"She's talking to a HUMAN BEING!" I gasped Collette was not only shy but anti-social.

"He's dancing with one girl and he's NOT drunk" Gustav sounded as shocked as I was. We looked back at each other.

"My mind is blown," I said.

"So is mine," he said and we laughed.

**Tom**

I was dancing with Collette, I was surprised my self but she was good and I needed a bed partner for a while. I slipped a black rose I had found at the store earlier today into her hair, it made her smile so I guess it was worth it. Then my phone buzzed. I hooked an arm around Collette and dragged her to a corner to answer it. She came with me and settled on my lap. That was one thing I liked about her she was talkative and random but didn't tell me what to do and she always listened and obeyed.

"Hallo" I said.

"Hallo," I knew the instant I heard Bill's voice we had a problem. "There were fans Following us at the mall, and don't play stupid, I know that you know about Alex,"

"Fuck, did they have cameras and were you doing anything?"

"No, I don't think, we were walking in the mall of course we weren't making out or anything, I'm not you! But I don't know about the cameras"

"Damn, come to the club were at 'Alex'," I heard Alex gag on something. Collette bust out laughing and I rolled my eyes. I set my phone down and looked at her, "was it really that funny?" I didn't really get it was there some American idiom I was missing.

"HAAA Tom in Club Alex," she must have seen confusion on my face. "It's a sexual reference, Club Alex could mean Alex as in You in Her," she started laughing so hared she couldn't finish. I shook my head and went to find the gang so we could figure out what sort of damage Bill had done. I saw Gustav at the bar where I left him but he was talking to some girl, this was new.

"Gustav, we got paparazzi problems," Gustav looked up and sighed, the girl followed him and jumped Collette.

"Collette, YOU WERE DANCING!"

"YOU WERE TALKING" she replied and they both cracked up and came with us. I found Georg and Andi with Colista and Allie, Allie was comparing some band or other with Andi and Georg and Colista were flirting heavily I didn't even know that Georg had skills like that. We all sat on the corner benches and waited for Bill and Alex to show. They came in a little later and they were talking and laughing I was slightly off balance seeing Bill like that he seemed so, not how he was. Bill slid into the seat next to me and Alex sat next to him, his arm was around her waist and she was resting her head on his shoulder now that they were sitting and she could reach it.

"What's going on?" Colista asked, taking in the image of her friend leaning all over her 'brother'.

"Bill and I were at the mall and these fans were following us around." Karrot stood up.

"We need to talk" she motioned the girls eyeing Alex suspiciously, "and you do so we will go talk come get us when you're done." She and Colista grabbed Alex and dragged her away she promptly tripped and almost fell on her face Bill jumped up to help her but she caught her balance and allowed herself to be dragged off.

"I can't tell you anything about the stalker fans, I don't know anything." Bill said.

"What's with her?" Gustav asked nodding at Alex "isn't that the girl your mom adopted?"

"Well yea, but she's not related." Bill looked around they were staring at him like he had three heads but I had known how he felt since the first day that's why I kept hitting on her besides the fact she's hot I figured she go running to Bill which she did. "Don't look at me like that! It just happened?"

"WHAT!?" I choked on my beer that was new. I think I would have heard sensed SOMETHING but apparently not my little brother had lost his virginity and I hadn't known.

"Yesterday after you and Collette took off to your room, things happened… FAST"

"You didn't tell me?" I was amazed we told each other everything! "This is important."

"Well, you were more than a little busy at the time," he defended himself, "and I wasn't going to tell you in front of mom and dad!"

"WAIT" Georg's brain finally kicked into understand mode, "You had sex with your sister"

"She is not my sister!" Bill yelled!

"She lives in your house,"

"AND!" he looked exasperated, "Tom's the one who has been hitting on her since she moved in!" They all looked at me.

"Hey I figured either she would sleep with me or run to Bill, win, win" Bill shook his head and stood up.

"I am going to go dance with my girlfriend you guys can carry on without me" we watched as he walked over and pulled Alex out onto the floor, it was really strange to watch my little brother Bill, the innocent one , dancing like that with a girl he had sex with before they went out on a date. I felt bad but as I watched I couldn't help but think 'damn that girl has good control of her hips'. That's when I heard Bills voice in my head 'You bet she does'. I shook my head and grabbed Collette and headed to the bar this was TOO much.

**A.N. haa this chapter is IMPORTANT haa, you wont know why until later, PLEASE REVIEW!"**


	7. Photography

Curiouser and Curiouser 6

Photography

**Alex**

The day after we found stalker fans at the mall I stumbled out of bed, I was tired we hadn't gotten home until 3 am then we got a lecture because Tom and Collette were out of their heads drunk. I looked at the clock it was 7am I groaned I hadn't been able to sleep every time I closed my eyes I thought of Bill and last night ago obviously not the best picture to help you think. I put my hands over my face and shook my head vigorously. I couldn't get the images away probably because I liked them to much. I gave up and slipped out of bed I grabbed my pajama pants off the floor and slipped them on the feel of silk was comforting against my skin. I looked out the door no one in the hall. I took the few steps down to Bills room and pushed the door open. Why was I doing this? It was dangerous but I didn't care. I stepped inside the room, bill must not have been asleep because he sat up.

"What…Alex?"

"Yes" I told them I stood at the door unsure what I had expected or was expecting.

"Come over here," he said he was tired but I was to I slipped over to him and curled up beside him. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," and with that we drifted off into the night.

**Bill**

I woke up and Alex was right next to me, her head tucked under my chin. I didn't move, I wanted to make this moment last forever. I felt like I was stealing a moment out of someone else's life, I had millions of fans and millions of dollars, but I didn't get to do normal things like take a walk or have a lover. Or that's what I had thought. It seems as though I finally got that too, I knew I had to treasure these moments because I could lose them so fast. I hadn't been able to sleep until she came in; I guessed she had been having similar problems. It had been so much easier to sleep with her there her heart beat next to mine, her body warm against mine, this was my heaven on earth, but I had to get up we couldn't get caught like this. I stood up and slipped into a T-shirt and jeans. I wondered if my absence had woken her up or it was a complete coincidence she woke up moments after I left. She sat up pushed her hand through the chaos her hair had become. She stood up and put her hair into a ponytail. I walked over and pulled her close I pressed my lips to hers gently, the kiss was soft, sweet but it held the words neither of us could say. I pulled away and very reluctantly let her go completely I needed to go out and join my family before people came looking and found something we didn't want them to. Alex realized this and she let me go I went into the kitchen my parents were up but Tom and Collette weren't I figured they would be sleeping of their hangovers for a while. I sat down and was pouring myself coffee when Alex walked in she didn't look at me instead she collapsed in the chair next to me and poured a cup of coffee then stared into space, she's not a morning person. She ate little then got up and with the words.

"I really need a shower," departed.

"Bill, there's something we need to talk about," my mom said, I looked up; 'Oh Shit' was all I could think.

"What is it mom?" I didn't quite look at her.

"I think you should spend more time with Alex,"

"What?" I said minimally bewildered.

"I mean she has no one here but those friends from America, it has to be scary living in a new country, I think she would benefit if you were to mentor her kind of, try being her friend."

"And your asking me, no offense mom, and I have no problem hanging with her but why me why not one of the girls around here her age?"

"Because I don't think she has very good social skills and I don't want them prying into her past and I can't trust your brother." I snickered. I was slightly abashed I think I was the one she needed to worry about.

"I think Alex would take him out if he got to pushy but no prob. Mom really."

**Karrot**

I was in the local Walmart type thing, I couldn't remember what it was called, Germany is Alex's country not mine. I was wearing an outfit Colista and Allie had forced me into. Cow boy boots, flared tight black jeans a red graphic long sleeve shirt and a zip up hoodie. I was leaving when I saw a magazine cover that caught my attention. 'Is Tokio Hotel Taken' I translated from the cover of bravo. Then I read the subtitle 'After so long alone TH seems to have picked up some girls even renowned innocent Bill Kaulitz'. I just stared at it, there was our pictures well sort of. There were four pictures: the first was Tom sitting at the bar with Collette on his lap having a shot contest with her, the second had Colista and Georg playing air guitar together, the next was Gustav and I it was when we were leaving and in an old romantic gesture he had kissed my hand, the last one was who I realized was Alex she was sitting with Bill her head on his lap looking up at him as they talked. This was not good. I was glad the last on wasn't recognizable as Alex she didn't need her foster mom finding out about her slightly more than complex relationship. I was about to leave when two girls looked at the magazine rack then at me then down again then screamed. 'Ohh shit' I thought this isn't going to end well. I flinched and they flew at me, asking me questions trying to grab me and take pictures of me. It was that that pushed me over, I HATE CAMERA's. I grabbed one girl's hand where it sat on my arm and swung it dislocating her shoulder, Alex isn't the only fighter. I slammed the other two girl's heads together and RAN. As soon as I was safe and in the car I called, all the girls and Gustav this was serious.

**A.N. what you think??? Stalker fans ARE back! Now review please before I go crazy… crazier.**


	8. new plan

Curiouser and Curiouser 7

New Plan

(six months later)

**Bill**

My parents were out shopping so Alex and I were hanging out in my room. I looked at her she was laying on my bed on her back with her head hanging of the bed so she was looking at me upside down. It was almost time for me to leave in two days we went back on tour, I had to leave her here. I suddenly had an insane but awesome idea. I walked over to the dresser and pulled out the ring I bought her, I had been going to wait till she went to one of the concerts after I managed to tell my parents but I couldn't leave her without a promise I just couldn't.

"You are upside down." She said I laughed.

"No, love, I am pretty sure that you are," she stuck her tongue out at me and I laughed again. "Come on Alex let's go out"

"I don't know" her face grew wary it really wasn't safe the reporters had been after us lately.

"Come on, we can go somewhere nice, where they won't go in." She flipped of the bed and nodded.

"I have to go change." She disappeared and I changed into something more fighting for a formal dinner. I went to the kitchen and left a note saying I was going out, in case my parents came home first. I grabbed my keys and Alex appeared she changed fast for a girl. We went to the car and I drove to a restaurant in the nearest town ours didn't really have any worth going to.

**Alex**

I was surprised that we went out, its not really safe. We were eating desert when Bill suddenly took my hand and pulled out a ring, OMG I thought.

"Alex, I know things are hard for us and that this probably isn't the best way to say this but you mean more to me than my life, my career, even my fans, I bed you, marry me?"

"Yes I want to but…. There is a small problem," he looked at me in confusion. I figured it was time to come clean, I hadn't been lying to him, but I hadn't been truthful either. "Well, if it's the same here as it is in the sates you have to be eighteen to get married and sixteen to do so with parental consent, so even if I was sixteen or older I wouldn't have parents to sign."

"How old are you?" his voice was slightly strained. Shock took over and the blood seeped from his face as the realization of what I had just said hit him, legally he was a pedophile. I looked down then up through my lashes and bangs, I really didn't want to be having this conversation, I was terrified I was going to lose him.

"I turned fourteen last month," I said very quietly, His face paled again he was six and a half years older than me, well, twenty-nine days less than six and a half years older, but I wasn't going to mention that.

"Why?" I knew what he was asking.

"I didn't want to lose you," I felt tear well up in my eyes, "I never thought of it for a while, then after the first night I was to scared I didn't want to lose you after I finally got you. I'm, sorry" he squeezed my hand.

"It's Okay," His eyes lit up, I could tell he had forced the logistics of our age problem away from his mind. "I never said anything about the law,"

"Wha-" I started my head napping up, then I grinned "Lets go find a church." He paid the Bill and we left as we were in the car driving out of town, this was to close we had to find a church no one who knew us would go to. We found a small Episcopal (like me) church and we went in. Before we went to find the priest Bill turned to me.

"Let's keep this between us? Okay?" I nodded I wasn't about to get him arrested. We went to the priest she was a small gray haired woman, who reminded me greatly of my own priest back at home.

"Guten tag," she greeted us I realized she probably didn't speak English so I let Bill talk because even though my German is basically flawless he's still better. Here is the translation of the conversation.

"Good day too you,"

"It's nice to see young people here," she eyed us speculatively. "Even some as strange as you two"

"You can thank her," Bill gestured toward me, "She is the religious one, but we were wondering if you could help us"

"I am here to serve," she said.

"Well we don't have the legal work but I have to leave the country and we were wondering if you could marry us?"

"Well, of course but don't you have family or someone you want to celebrate this with?"

"It's just us, it's complicated but my family isn't really for it and she doesn't have one, But please I have to go and I can't just leave her here." The pleading look on both our faces did the trick and she led us into the chapel. She read us the readings and so on, I paid closer attention than I had in my entire life, I'd always kind of wanted some big extravaganza but as I knelt here next to Bill I realized this was just perfect. I took my vows and he took his we kissed. The priest's last words 'bonded for life' echoed cheerily in my brain. I looked down at my Hand with the ring as we left, we gave the priest money for thanks, and silence and got out of there, there would be no honeymoon for us but I didn't need one.

Next day

**Simone**

I was standing in the Market and I saw a bravo magazine I wasn't surprised to see my son on the cover it wasn't until I saw the title that I took a closer look. 'Mrs. Kaulitz?' it read I looked and what I saw stopped my heart, Alex was Kissing Bill, on the lips, well actually it went a bit further than that and on the hand closest to the camera was a silver band on her ring finger. My heart stopped, how could they, what was going on? I bought the magazine and wandered out in a daze I expected Tom to do stupid stuff around girls but Bill what on earth? I drove home I had to find out what was going on.

**A.N.- well what do you think are they in for it? review!!**


	9. Oh Shit

Curiouser and Curiouser 8

Oh shit

**Tom**

Everyone was over both bands and Andi, WRH had just released there first CD, they had already made a ton of cash way more than they had with the old manager, Jost is practically a god in this area. We were all having fun when we heard the car drive up. Alex slipped out of Bill's arms and onto the floor. The door smashed open and slammed shut. We all looked up, this was almost unheard of my mother was probably the most laid back person Ever.

"BILL KAULITZ!" she yelled, he flinched, his worried eyes met Alex's and they both went pale, we hadn't heard that since mom found out about Bill's tattoo, that he got with out permission. "Get you ass out here NOW!" Bill stood up and Alex and I followed him silently to the door then we stood there and listened.

"Yes, Mother," Bill said trying to act calm. She snapped a magazine in his face and his eyes got wide. "Where did you get that?"

"it was on the magazine stand, Now try and explain yourself!"

"Look mom, I love her, believe me or no it's the truth,"

"I trusted you, I figured, Bill knows where his bounds are, I can trust him he wont be like his brother, I Guess I was wrong," she was yell-whispering now quite aware that his friends would be listening.

"I'm sorry. It's not like that, really, and actually-" he broke off as Alex stepped out and interrupted.

"It was all my idea," Simone turned on her and her face softened.

"Look, Alex, I'm sorry for the way my son behaved, he knows the way girls react around him, and he shouldn't have used that.

"You aren't listening; I went after him not the other way around."

"Alex, I know it may seem that way but really he's more experienced, you can't blame yourself."

"I'm NOT BLAMING ANYONE!" Alex lost her not-so-stable-temper "don't tell me that I'm under a delusion I know what my heart feels!" she started crying and the strangest thing happened. Even though Bill had been intently staring at his mother the instant Alex started to cry he flinched and spun around, he grabbed her and pulled her closer wiping the tears from her face, if this had been a fantasy romance movie you would be able to see there souls twined together, I glanced at my mother her anger was gone her face softened. I didn't know how anyone could see this and not believe in love even me. I felt alone in that moment I had always had Bill we were always together we didn't need anyone else now seeing him with her it made me realize he might have something else to live for., for the first time I was dependant on Bill and he wasn't dependant on me it was almost always the other way. I felt Collette's arms around my waist and I looked down at her, could I ever feel for her the way bill did for Alex, could I ever feel for anyone that way. Collette meant more to me than any other girl had but I didn't know. It was hard leaving her behind, she was perfect for me, she wasn't controlling, she wasn't whiny, she cared but didn't try and constrain me, I think I loved her but I also didn't think I could feel for anyone the way Bill felt for Alex, Bill always had a higher emotional threshold it just hurt more than a little to see it. Bill looked over Alex's head to throw a reproach look mom's way.

**Colista**

My phone buzzed while Bill and Alex dealt with the whole family-finding-out-there-together-thing. When they walked in I showed it to them well Bill, Alex was still bound to Bill's side. He paled as he read the text.

Colista, I don't know who you think you are but you need to get away from Georg and warn your friends away from Tokio Hotel, or we will find them.

"Bitch," Alex said. I laughed, Alex is amazing like that.

"I'm sorry," Georg said.

"It's not your fault that your fans are crazy!" I told him sternly.

"I don't know," Bill's worried gaze fell on Alex, "They are pretty serious, we might want to find you guys some security guards."

"Ugh" Alex said she didn't like security. Then she changed the subject knowing her it was probably an accident, "hey, Bill what would you think about me getting a Tat?"

"What? Sure, Alex you do know that was more than a little random?"

"Not for me it wasn't" she said sticking her tongue out at him. The silver ball glinted in the light. Since we had come here shed also gotten her nose pierced and an industrial added to the collection on her right ear. She really didn't resemble the quiet catholic school girl we had left behind. Allie had changed even more, she had her tongue, nose, eye brow, and snake bites done. She also had a collection of tattoos working up her arms. I myself am scared of needles sop I didn't any done. Collette had gotten a spider wed that climbed up her leg and Karrot I don't really know about. For all the joy and fun it was a sad day, we were all too aware that they would be leaving soon, tomorrow in fact. When I said goodbye to Georg it was sad, I wouldn't see him for God knows how long. I left and I tried not to think about how Collette and Alex would be saying goodbye, all night.

(Next Day)*ambient personality telling story LMFAO it's also known 3rd person by normal humans*

"Goodbye," said the two boys to the three women standing in front of them. They hugged there mother and separated to go to there own lovers. Tom pulled his girlfriend into a shadow and gave her a kiss that she would never be able to forget. His mother turned away her other son, Bill, was holding Alex close to his chest. He put a hand under her chin and kissed her lightly, passionately, you could almost see sparks flying. Then looking like his heart was being left behind, maybe it was? He climbed into the car followed by his brother. Alex extended a hand that mirrored her lover's pressed against the window. Her car pulled out and she pulled her hand to her heart and turned away, only simone saw the tears glinting in her eyes.


	10. All Alone

Curiouser and Curiouser 9

All Alone

**Alex**

I picked up the paper from the desk; it was an image I had drawn. I looked at the swirling patterns with the staring eyes, I loved it. I thought for a moment then decided this was what I wanted as a tattoo. I had been thinking about getting one but had never found the right image, I realized I was looking at it, well maybe not this exact one but something close. I picked up my wallet, I had saved up the money to get the tat and now I was ready. I stopped by the bank and got the money then went to the parlor, Jace, the artist knew me by now he'd done three of my piercing and all of Allie's piercings and tattoos.

"Hey," he said, "you decide what you want?"

"Yep, I have the paper right here. I thought you would be able to use the image and make it great." He took the paper and looked at it.

"This is really good." He looked surprised, "I don't think I'll have to change it much." He sketched out an idea and showed it to me, I nodded. He showed me to the back room and as I pulled my shirt up and laid on my stomach (the tattoo was going on my lower back) my heart raced I was finally able to get this Tattoo.

**Tom**

We were in the hotel we were supposed to be getting ready for the concert later but Bill was staring out the window. I could feel his sadness.

"Bill," I said gently, "Come on get ready, she wouldn't want you to be moping."

"I know he said moving away from the window," and actually starting to get ready, "It's just I feel like half of me's missing it's sort of the way I feel when your away only now I feel like I have to protect her like I'm failing."

"I'm sorry Bill, but you will be failing her if you leave and don't do anything, you know she will be watching the concert so make it good" he nodded and I turned away I was trying to hide how much it hurt to see him care for someone else so much. For so long we had only needed each other that had changed and for the first time I needed bill more than he needed me, it hurt. I decided to call Collette I needed someone to talk to who wouldn't tell Bill.

"HellO!" her voice shot up at the end, presumably because she lost her balance.

"Hey, Baby,"

"Tommi!" she yelped happily. I smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Not so well, I'll tell you but you can't tell Alex."

"OKAY!" she said enthusiastically I knew she would she agreed with everything I said almost everything anyway.

"Well, Bill is really missing Alex and I feel bad because I'm annoyed but he's ignoring me,"

"AWW, well I can tell you Alex is the same way she locked herself in her room yesterday and disappeared before we woke up today." She sighed slightly, "Look, you can't tell Bill, but I'm afraid for her last time she was like that was a few years ago right before she ran away."  
"You don't think she'll run?" I asked.

"NO! She would never leave Bill but other things happened back then and I really don't want them to come back."

"Ohh, well what are you doing now that I'm gone."

"I am Going Fencing!"

"WHAT, with a sword,"

"Well, yes that is kind of how you fence."

"I don't like it" I told her, she was to clumsy it really wasn't safe.

"Tom, I have been fencing longer than you've been in Tokio Hotel I will be fine."

"Collette, I don't want you to go!"

"Well I'm going, it's the thing I miss most from home so I'm going to go fence."

"Why won't you listen to me!" she always did it was one reason I really liked her she never argued but now she was and it made me angry.

"Because it's my life! I know what I'm doing"

"No you don't!"

"TOM, what is your problem!"

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"NO you don't want me to disobey you!" She hung up and I stared at the phone… How could she.

**Collette**

I hung up, I was so angry I did everything for him and he can't let me do one thing. I whipped out my foil. I began to practice, forgetting I should be wearing my 'armor'. For the first time my strikes were as hard as they were supposed to be, as fast as I am I never have the aggression to put behind the strikes. I barley looked up as the group entered. I didn't notice Alex showing off her tattoo to the others.

"I have to PEE!" Allie yelled and ran out of the room. I finally took a break mostly because I could barley breathe. Alex came and slung an arm around my shoulder

"I don't think I have ever seen you fence that well, what's wrong?" Alex and I have an understanding from a while back never say are you okay, are you fine it opens up for a lie because you can tell that were not.

"I got in a fight with Tom,"

"I'm sorry!" she said and gave me a hug. "I'll leave you be," she walked back over to the others. That was one reason why Alex is my favorite, besides being the glue that holds us all together, she knows when to back off, when to laugh, and when to cry. I looked up as I finished putting on my suit and I picked up the foil. I saw people coming in, they did not look friendly, and then one pulled out a gun.

"RUN!" I yelled as Allie appeared behind them, she listened. Alex spun, kicking into protector mode.

"I warned you, to stay away!" one yelled and that's when things went really bad.


	11. Traitor

Curioser and Curiouser 10

Traitor

**Colista**

I stepped away from the attackers I can't fight, not well anyway, I would be in the way, I hoped Alex and Karrot would be able to get us out, they were good maybe they could. Collette flew around me she used her foil as a weapon she had removed the cap and it was actually pretty sharp she used her insane fencing skills to fight. I watched in amazement, there wasn't anything else I could do, I'm not a fighter and there was no where to run. I stared Alex crescent kicked a guys head throwing him into his partner; she has a lot of power. She Upper cut into a girls jaw and kneed a guy in the nuts. Karrot was doing almost as much damage. Collette was a demon she took out person after person nearly decapitating one person. I started to believe we would actually get out. Then one guy pulled out a gun he leveled it, going for the most dangerous target, Collette, the gun went off. Collette fell. I screamed. My vision went white, I saw Alex her face contort and I saw the anger flood into her face, I staggered back, Alex had just gotten about 100 times more dangerous. Most of her finesse vanished, she grabbed the biggest guy there and he must have been 300-350 lbs. His face blanked with surprise as the girl six inches shorter and probably 150-200 lbs lighter. She threw him hard he flew into the fray knocking several people down. The path open she lunged for the shooter. She grabbed the gun and smashed over the head of a fighter that came up behind her. All action halted no one was willing to go after Alex and everyone including Karrot and I had to watch the spectacle. Alex fainted then froze. My heart stopped, Alex had never, NEVER, frozen like that, she was always pure motion, pure power. With a cry of pain she fell to her knees, I looked for a gun or something with which he could have hurt her, I saw none. The guy himself was frozen their eyes locked together.

"How could you?" Alex's voice was broken. Karrot and I moved up to her everyone else formed a ring around us.

"No!" the guy yelled, "I didn't… I didn't know, Alex, tell me it wasn't her tell me!"

"You fuckin' killed her Dan; you killed your best friend!" My mind blanked it couldn't be, it was her best friend from camp when she was younger the same camp that she had met Collette at, they had been so close and now he was shooting at her.

"No, I didn't I couldn't, they didn't tell me."

"I hate you!" Alex yelled, "I trusted you, you were her friend and you killed her!"

"No, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Neither of them moved.

**Alex**

I stood up, pure hatred ran through my veins, how could he, he was one of the people she had trusted, I had trusted and he had killed her. I tuned Karrot was kneeling by Collette; she shook her head, no pulse. Some one else walked up and began to cut her into pieces.

"This should show you what happens when you don't listen." Colette's blood splattered over us and my pulse speed, my fight or flight response had kicked in over time but I could do neither. It was the first time in my life I was totally helpless. In this situation neither being a genius nor my fighting prowess could save me. There was nothing I could do but capitulate, I couldn't bring myself to I had failed my friends I had always been the protector and I had failed. I looked at Colista and Karrot, it was over we knew it; all we could do was go with them.

**Allie**

I ran and ran and ran. I made it to the police station, I ran in and all eyes turned to me.

"Help, they got my friends, at the gym, in the fencing court, please they have my friends!" Every one sprung up some people left immediately and someone brought me tea and showed me to a chair in one of the interrogation rooms.

"Okay, what happened?" said a motherly looking woman.

"I went to the bathroom and when I came out these people with guns were surrounding my friends, Collette told me to run and I did, Oh God are they going to be okay?"

"I don't know we have people on there way, I'm sure they will be okay, your friends are Collette, Colista, Karrot, and Alex right?"

"Yes, I need to call Simone!" I realized this, Simone would wonder when Alex didn't come home and if she knew she could tell the guys I couldn't face them especially Bill.

"We will call her when we have the facts, I'm sure your friends will be fine, they are good fighters and help is already on the way." Then her phone went off. She answered it and her face tightened. I only found out later that they found a note on the ground written by 'Allie' about how the job was to go. It was a bad coincidence that they ring leader had my name.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Collette's dead, and the others aren't there."

"No, OMG, that can't be!" I yelled, I hadn't noticed that her voice had gotten colder.

"What did your plan not work?"

"What?"

"We saw the evidence, your plan, didn't work did it? You wanted them to disappear to clear out because they got the famous guys and you're never in the spotlight, no that's Alex's job right?"

"What are you talking about, I love my boyfriend and I would never hurt my friends,"

"What ever," the woman said and read me my rights, apparently I was under arrest. Then they made me take out my piercings I couldn't take it, how dare they!

**A.N. WELLL what do you think???? It's not over yet. REVIEW!**


	12. What the Hell

Curiouser and Curiouser 11

What The Hell

**Bill**

I was glaring at my phone, it had lost all charge and had just gotten a signal, I stared why didn't I have any messages from Alex? I frantically went through the messages about ten more times. I ran out of the room.

"TOM!"

"What?" he said looking annoyed.

"Do you have any messages from Collette?"

"No, we got in a fight I think she's stone walling me,"

"OH, I'm so sorry!" I was on the verge of running to find someone else when he got curious.

"Why?"

"Alex hasn't messaged me at all in the last three days; you don't think she's mad at me?"  
"Bill, I don't think Alex could ever be mad at you, maybe her phone broke." I nodded and ran over to Georg.

"Do you have any messages?" He asked me, his phone didn't have a signal here on the Atlantic.

"NO! I'm really worried!"

"Me too we should ask Gustav." Just then Gustav walked over.

"Ask me what?"

"Do you have any messages from the girls?" I asked.

"My phone doesn't have signal, Tom and Collette are fighting, and Alex hasn't messaged Bill" Georg explained.

"I don't have signal out here" he to looked a little worried. Usually I was the worrier but the girls had changed us all.

"I'm sure they are fine" Tom said but he did look a little nervous.

**Alex**

I groaned and rolled over. My entire body ached, I had no idea where we were or how we had gotten there. They had drugged us and I was just waking up. I crawled over to Colista she had a pulse but was still unconscious, same with Karrot. A door I hadn't noticed opened Dan stood there with a guy I barely recognized, I stared at him, where had I seen him then it hit a spark in my brain.

"Mike!" I gasped, not one but two of my friends were here.

"Shh, Alex," mike said, "we brought some food make sure they eat when they wake up." He handed me a bag and I took it.

"Look, Alex, I'm sorry." Dan said, "I didn't know, but we are going to get you out of here!" I just looked at him he nodded and they both left. I ate some and gave some to the others when they woke up. We had finished and were trying to think of what to do when the door swung open.

"You" a guy pointed at me, "Come here!" I went, I couldn't fight in this condition, I was so sore and my back was burning where I had the tattoo done. As soon as I was out the guy kicked my knees out I toppled to the ground, he shackled me then made me walk into a larger room. There were others and most surprisingly a short blonde girl.

"You are the leader I presume?" she said she sounded sophisticated which was probably where the money came from.

"Yes, I am and as such, you may blame me for this whole mess, not my friends." I prayed she would.

"Don't worry I will"

"You know, you seem so smart, why on earth would you do something so stupid?" time for a battle of wits, I knew I was smarter but she had man power.

"How can you say this is stupid? I am simply showing Bill that he doesn't need you and showing you what happens when you mess with me."

"Won't you be surprised when Bill wants me back?"

"He wont and Tom's little whore was taken care of, I think you love him I just think he doesn't love you back."

"If you are mad at me why grab my friends they don't have anything to do with Bill?

"They are here only because it will ensure your cooperation; as long as you behave your friends will be fine"

"I see, don't you have a life to get back too?" I asked, "Surely some one will miss you"

"Oh, I won't be staying I am just here to see that my plan is executed properly."

"Oh, that makes me sad" I said pouting "It was so nice to deal with a smart bitch then these dumb ones!" she hissed and smacked me. It didn't hurt.

"Take her away!" she grinned evilly "I don't like those piercings take them out" she ordered. They grabbed me and dragged me into a room. Some one grabbed my nose ring and yanked it out. I barely managed not to scream, as they pulled my piercings out. I looked around this room I had a feeling it would be absorbing A LOT of my blood. They kicked me around a little then threw me back in the room, I checked all the holes, some how all had up not out, if I got out and put metal in soon they would go back to normal.

**A.N. it's short yes but what do you think??? Only one more chappy to come then Mistress fang will post the Sequel written by her with minor help from me.**


	13. Torture chapter BONUS

Curiouser and Curiouser

BONUS: torture chapter

**Alex**

I was always smart but I also had never learned to control my tongue. I knew that was going to get me in trouble here. I was in the small room and quickly I kicked my boots and jacket off I slipped my wedding band and left it in the pocket I couldn't stand to have it taken away. Delicately I touched the holes in my face where my piercings had been I winced. Then the door flew open. A very big man stood in the door way I recognized him with a sickening drop in my stomach as the man I had thrown in the fight. He grabbed my collar.

"Hey hot-shot, not so tough now are we?" I just glared at him and forced him to carry my full weight as considerable as it is as he dragged me back toward the torture room as I was going to call it. "I don't see why a pretty thing like you would go for that girly, skinny freak."

"Because he's twice the man you are" I spat, insult me all you want but I can't stand people blasting those I care about.

"Where is he then" he said shaking me violently. I glared at him. "I thought so" he slapped me. My head snapped back hard. "Tell me" he said tossing me to the ground "Do you love him?"

"Yes" I said, wrong answer. He drew a knife and sliced it from my hip to my bra band. He stared when I didn't even flinch years of cutting had destroyed a lot of the nerves in my abdomen I could barley feel it.

"I don't believe you I think you want his money!" he sliced me again deeper.

"I love him, in a way no one could EVER love you" I told him a malicious smile dancing over my face, I knew I would pay for it but I had taken more hard words than most people dream of I've been called things that would make a sailor turn green. I have problems and this man had just hit my nasty streak.

"Bitch!" he tore the blade down my arm that I felt. I didn't scream.

"I already knew that idiot!" he slammed my face into the ground I felt the blood vessels in my forehead pop.

"How much do you love him?" he asked.

"More than you can comprehend, you've never been loved have you?" I saw it in his face that was why he was hurting me, "even mommy and daddy didn't want someone as ugly as you!" he picked up a metal whip he snapped it over my back I jerked, but I did what I could I whispered in my mind about how this was better than thinking about the pain in my mind or as normal people would say, my heart. That changed it all the pain was like a number making me forget the pain, missing Collette, missing Bill, failing my friends, all of it.

"What would you give for Him?" he asked.

"Anything!" I said defiantly which was true evidenced by the fact that I was being whipped and hit and sliced for him.

"Would you die for him?" he said slamming me into the wall again.

"Easily," I said my own life hadn't meant anything to me in a long time. "He's worth it" I meant it too. "Have you ever felt this way? Have you ever found someone who would die for you or who you would die for? Of course not!" He used that stupid whip again and for the next hour I struggled to hold on to consciousness, I fought with my body, I would not cry I would not scream. Finally he stopped. He leaned close to me.

"Is he worth this is he?"

"Yes" I spat in his face, "every minute of it."

"All you have to do is swear never to go back to him and I can let you go!"

"NEVER" I screamed, not so smart but I couldn't not be with Bill, I would rather die here.

"You are stupid," he said grinning widely, "If you change your mind I'll let you go." HE went on the pain was unbearable, I was more than sure I was going top die from blood loss. Even through all this, all I could think of was Bill. My brain held onto his image, his touch, his laughter, his smile, everything about him, I knew there was a very, very small chance I would EVER see him again and that thought almost destroyed me. I let my imagination take over it was such a powerful thing. He was my world, my everything; the thought that this might hurt him was killing me. He had been my light since long before he knew me and even now when I was in one of the darkest places of my life knowing he cared lent me strength. It was like something Collette had once said 'Sometimes you just need someone to care to tell you they don't want you to die'. I felt each stroke as it hit my skin, each slice as my skin tore, but I said it was worth it. Finally I don't know how long I had been in this room the man stopped, he looked down at me. He was shocked. He picked me up and threw me into my little cell with Karrot and Colista.

"I'll be back tomorrow," he promised.

"It's still worth it" I called after him. I crawled over and wrapping myself around my wedding ring I finally let my mind slip into unconsciousness I knew the next few days would be A LOT like today.

**A.N. – WELL here's a bonus, Alex's crazy psycho love for Bill and I agree with her ;)**


	14. RUN

Curiouser and Curiouser 12

**Bill**

Run

I stood at the gate to the plane. I checked my phone one last time, still no messages from Alex. I was really worried. I put my phone in my bag. I had to board the plane now. I wouldn't be able to check my phone for hours. I knew it would drive me crazy that entire time.

"Maybe they went to the spa" Tom said.

"What!" I said.

"There's that spa out in the country by Collette's home. It's one of those where you go for around a week and leave phones, computers, and iPods outside. Maybe they needed to de-stress." I looked into his face. I could see how much he wanted it to be true. I really didn't think it was possible but I was willing to believe because it involved neither Alex being mad nor Alex being injured.

"I hope you're right" I told him

"Me too." We boarded the plane and I saw a black haired girl sit across from us. I also saw, in Toms face, that the poor girl was going to be his distraction.

**Alex**

My head slammed into the wall and I forced myself to remain conscious. I didn't know how long I had been here but the healing of my injuries told me about three days. I crawled away from the wall I put my boots and hoodie on I had ditched them so they wouldn't be destroyed. Out of my pocket I pulled my wedding ring I had hidden it, no need to make the psycho bitch madder, but now it was the one think I had to remind me of Bill. I hugged Colista and Karrot goodbye, I was getting out, and I was the only one who could survive so I was the only one who went. I got to the door and Dan opened it I slipped out. I went past him and to the front door Mike handed me a rifle and a switch blade, I just then remembered the fight that was the reason we hadn't talked for a few years I twisted I snapped the rifle into his head, no one calls my husband gay and makes it out without injury. Okay I'm a little bit of a sadist and I have a lot of mental issues. Dan looked at me, "now u can say u didn't let me out."

"Alex, you are so strange!" he said then motioned away. I looked up found the summer triangle picked a star and RAN! Under branches over roots I utilized every single endurance trick I had ever learned. I thanked the lord for having Coach Lemmer for all those years, he had made us run till we dropped, and he said it would be useful, he had no idea. As I ran I prayed, to Jesus, to the Father, To the Spirit, to Our Lady, to The Saints, that I not trip and injure myself Karrot and Colista were dependant on me. My back throbbed, my body ached but just like I had in basketball I ignored my body and kept going. The sun rose and I still kept running. I found an alcove formed by a fallen tree where I could sleep. I fell onto the ground adrenaline had gotten me this far but I was so tired. I wanted to sleep but I needed three things first. One, food two, water, three, relief from the pain in my mind. I was too tired to hunt but this place was perfect for mushrooms as unappetizing as they are they are still edible. I found a patch of the non poisonous kind and cut them. I thanked God that while I like my friends grew up in a city. My father was a through and through southerner. He used to take my sister and I out mushroom hunting but that was a long time ago before my sister left, pushing the precipitous state of my father's mental health too far. I had resented her for a long time. She got to have daddy growing up but I didn't. When she got to high school she rebelled from our family's rules and ran to her mom's house-hold. That had pushed my dad's bipolar over the edge. I spent the rest of my life hiding things he could pawn or sell and hiding myself from his temper, not that he would ever hurt me. But I myself had always held a fragile mental state. I shook my head. The past was gone now. I forced myself back into the here and now. I was quite aware that this was my minds way of coping with what had happened but I couldn't relapse like that. I found a small spring. I thank to God that I was this lucky. I finally crawled back into my hiding spot and thought; I had one more thing to deal with. I pulled out my switch blade and pushed my left sleeve up to my upper arm. I was frozen for a moment. This was the way that I could deal with the pain, the mental pressure that I had. I could not let the manic depression come back. I needed more control than that. But Collette, I argued with myself. I didn't even pause to think that once again I was talking to myself. I missed her more than I could explain, in so many ways. We were the closest. She had known all those cuts, all my pain, and she had accepted it all. It was different from Colista, who had tried to stop me, which also meant a lot. I hadn't even been able to tell Allie and Karrot. It had been horrifying to watch her life demolish like that. But I knew she would have loved it. So dramatic, so traumatic, perfect for a horror movie. I knew she would have loved it. I realized then that I had my way to say goodbye. It just happened to coincide with my need to relieve the mental pain. Cutting was the one freedom I had had that she had not. She had been too monitored to cut but I had been able to. So in my last tribute, I picked up the blade, I wrote the word goodbye into my arm. The stinging in my arm cleared my head and I was able to fall asleep, curled around my wedding band.

I woke up as the moon was rising. Suddenly I had the oddest urge to sing. Well truly, I thought, it's not odd at all. I have always sung randomly especially when I was tired or stressed.

"Let us build a house where love can dwell, and all can safely live. A place where saints and children tell how hearts learn to forgive. Build of hopes and dreams and visions, rock of fate and vault of grace. Where love of Christ shall end divisions, all are welcome, all are welcome in this place." I smiled to myself, it was truly my inherent nature popping out, all of my old habits returning. I got up and went in search of more mushrooms. I was grateful for my strict edification in this area. I began to walk. I got to the pond from yesterday and took a drink. If I was going to make today worth wile I had to slow down from such a taxing pace. I didn't have the extra push of adrenaline to push my body nearly so hard. As I walked on, I went over my extensive injuries. As numerous as they were the situation didn't look life threatening. I was thinking just that when my ankle went. I had always had weak joints and my ankles were the worst but this was really bad.

"No!" I yelled as I went down. I heard a snap and pain went through me like a tsunami. I swore spectacularly as I got the boot off and examined my ankle. Broken, Damn, Once again, I employed my colorful language as I sat and braced my ankle using sticks and strips of cloth cut from my sleeve I was able to bind my ankle, get it back in the boot, and immobile. I stood up and balanced on one leg and grabbed the branch above my head and pulled myself up. After a break I was able to craft a crutch so I would be able to walk. I got back down on the ground and once again began my journey. I went on like that for days. Sun and moon rose and set. Time began to mean nothing to me. I was still searching for help, for a way to get back and save my friends. Eventually, as the days wore on, I grew more resilient and was able to walk without the crutch. I barely survived that time. Eventually the logical side of my brain lost control. It wasn't unusual to see dilutions. And that's what I thought it was at first when I stumbled upon my first sign of human life, a plane. I pushed myself forward but as soon as I was close enough I felt the empty feeling, the feeling of death around it and backed away slowly. There was a small trail and I followed it, barely knowing why. Until I saw a steady curl of smoke on the horizon. I heard a popping sound, so much like the sound of a gun it made me jump. That was all my body could handle. Malnourished and exhausted, it gave up the fight. I collapsed onto the ground. With the realization that if people never found me I would never wake up again.

**A.N.- THE END!!!! The sequel will be uploaded my MistressFang, it's called Flight 289 down Tokio Hotel style, or something like that, its four in the morning so cut me some slack.**


End file.
